1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereo radio and tape playing device, and more particularly to a stereo radio and tape playing device adapted to float in a pool or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Radio and other audio equipment adapted for use in water is known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,813, issued to Arnaldo Piccinini on Dec. 22, 1964, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,563, issued to Bruce R. Johnson on Mar. 5, 1985, exemplify radio receivers adapted for floating in water during use, including onboard battery. Piccinini discloses external tuning controls and antenna. Johnson discloses inclusion of a cassette deck in his device, and provides a spherical lens depending from a round housing.
U.K. Pat. No. 2,025,179, issued to William Kwok and published on Jan. 16, 1980, discloses a substantially spherical enclosed floating radio receiver.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,087, issued to Mark S. Nesbit on Aug. 8, 1989, illustrates waterproof audio equipment to be attached to an inflatable member, such as an air mattress.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.